User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 638 Prediction
I hope u guys enjoy dis. Its gonna get harder to make these becuz of school. But dont let that ruin the prediction. Zeheheheh!!! Chapter 638: Conflicting Goals PG 1 *Vander Decken: Bahohoho!! After I take your life and destroy this island, my dear Shirahoshi, I'll take Noah up to the surface and become Pirate King!! That way I'll get as many princesses as I want!! *Hody Jones:* lands behind him*Decken!!! *Vander Decken: huh?! PG 2 *Vander Decken:* does his pose* oh, it's just you Jones. I thought it was someone dangerous. *Hody Jones:* points trident at him* shut your mouth traitor!!! Get ready to die!! *Vander Decken:Ooooohhh, I'm so scared....NOT!!! Bahoho!! *VD pirate: should we kill him captain? *Vander Decken:*grins* no..... PG 3 *Vander Decken:* takes out two axes* I chop him up myself!! I think!! *???:*crashes on the deck* *Vander Decken/ Hody Jones: ?! PG 4 *Luffy: *while picking his nose* I'm gonna kick both your asses!! *Hody Jones:* chuckles* just as planned. Even though this ship has an infinate coating bubble around it, all I have to do is send you two fruit users overboard. *Vander Decken:*dashes at him* Just try it..... PG 5 *Vander Decken:* slashes* Jones!!! *Hody Jones:* blocks with his trident* *Luffy:*jumps up and hovers over them* Gum Gum...... PG 6 *Luffy:*hits them both*'Gattling' *Vander Decken/Hody Jones: *coughs blood* PG 7 *Luffy: *lands* *Hody Jones:*gets up* *Vander Decken:*gets up in pain*ow!! *Luffy:Now stop this ship Super Shoulders!! PG 8 *Vander Decken: Never!! *Luffy:*glares*'Gum Gum.....*'appears infront of him* *Vander Decken:?! PG 9 *Luffy:*hits him in the chest* Bazooka *Vander Decken: *coughs blood and is sent flying into the sea*Guaahh!! *VD crew:Captain!!!! PG 10 *Noah:*stops and just floats nearby* *Nami:*smiles* Luffy did it!! *Shirahoshi:*teary eyed* Luffy-sama! *Chopper:*next to a defeated Daruma* amazing! *Usopp:*Yeah, Luffy!! PG 11 *Luffy:*senses something and dodges Jone's trident* *Hody Jones*glares at him*did you forget about me? *Luffy:*backflips* Kinda did! PG 12 *Hody Jones: *puts on the bubble coral ring and floats* I'm gonna enjoy this. *Luffy*does the same, still picking his nose* I can fly too basterd! *Hody Jones: It's floating dumbass!! PG 13 *Zeo:*skids back*dammit!!! *Jinbe:*looks at him* just stop fighting Zeo. You have all lost this fight. *Zeo: never!! Hody will kill Strawhat and then you!! *Hyouzou:walks up* oowhee.....everybody is too loud. *Zeo:ah, Hyouzou assist me. *Hyouzou:ok PG 14 *Jinbe:?! *Hyouzou:*slashes him across his chest* *Strawhats:?! PG 15 *Jinbe:*jumps back and holds his wound* *Hyouzou: aw damn, my hand slipped. *dashes* I was aiming for your head!! *Jinbe:*glares in pain* *Nami: Sorcery Climatact..... PG 16 *Nami:*shocks him with a huge lighting bolt from above*''' Lightning Strike''' *Hyouzou:*coughs smoke* *Chopper:*appears on his left*''' Kokutei.......' *Hyouzou:?! PG 17 *Chopper:*pulverizes his ribs* '''Cross' *Hyouzou:*is sent flying* *Usopp:*aims at him as he fly towards him* Sure- Kill Green Star...... PG 18 *Usopp:*shots spikey balls that explode on impact* Exploding Cucumber *Hyouzou:* is hit*owhee!! *Zeo:*shocked* what the hell?! PG 19 *Nami/Chopper/Usopp:*glare at him as he is covered in smoke* *Hyouzou:*smiles crazilly as he drops an empty sake gourd*Ho he he he!! END Category:Blog posts